


My World Revolves Around You

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Beanos theme, Fluffy Smut, Gay, Lightners? aww man..., M/M, MEMES!!!!!, No weird Shit, PEPSI FOUNTAIN, Post-Canon, Sincere, Smut, Sweet, but it's not gross, classy not trashy, consentual, goodest boi, jevil a shorty, jevil has a very short pixie haicut, jevil has lolita ram horns, lancer is a gud boi, no vore, otp, romantic, roulxs kaard is a great dad, seam is a little overwheight, seam is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: Seam and Jevil and Roulxs Kaard babysit Lancer. And it's a smut. Don't worry nothing happens to Lancer.n0 LanCer CanCEr.(x2)god damn it jevil, stop doing orange justice!(Insert angry seam here)





	My World Revolves Around You

**Author's Note:**

> "Jevil what's a Beanos meme?"
> 
> -Seam Deltarune
> 
> That's a real quote straight from the game folks. I would never lie to yall.
> 
> Thanks for reading ^W^
> 
> don't forget to check out my other works I recently posted Courage and Its a fluff
> 
> also, I posted Don't forget and it's become quite popular...
> 
> Leave a comment and a Kudo if you like it I also take requests for FREE so think about that as you read.

"Seam! Seam! Look at the young Prince's face! Is it not a joyous expression when I do my magic, magic?" Seam watched as Jevil made a vapor image of a carousel, complete with animals and children riding. Lancer's face instantly started to glow and he cooed in delight. Seam was about to give Jevil his input when Rouxls Kaard snatched the swaddled baby up and spat out "Stepeth away from thy young Prince, You gargoyle!" Roulxs HATED Jevil with a passion, and Jevil just thought it was the funniest thing ever, the pinnacle of comedy. Seam calmly said to the blue elf "Oh, don't be so uptight now, he was just playing with the littlun. Lancer truly loves it when Jevils performs his magic."  
Jevil stuck his tongue out at Roulxs and chanted "Buzzkill! Buzzkill!" Until Roulxs scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"I can not BELIEVE thy king invited thou's little nuisance to watch a baby. I swear He haseth lost his mind. " This made Seam laugh. "Well, at least he isn't as bonkers as my Partner." Jevil grinned brightly at the old cat, flashing a pale yellow smile. This filled Seam with love. He and Jevil have been in a blossoming relationship for ten years now, and it only gets stronger each and every day. The little imp crawled up Rouxls's back and scooped up lancer. He loved the child very much, but Roulxs was in charge of taking care of him. "Let me, me play a game with him!" Rouxls gave a look at Seam, who only shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. But if you teach the young prince a meme, He shall cometh back to me! do I make thouself clear?" jevil nodded his head as he made little fireworks with his hands. Lancer tried to catch them, but his motor skills weren't fully developed yet, so he was always too slow. Jevil giggled as the prince tried and failed every time. "Your too slow, too slow!" Seam looked up at the clock and tapped jevil on the shoulder. "I think It's time to feed the baby. Do you want to do it?"  
"Yes, yes I would absolutely love too!" Jevil propped up lancer (Who could now sit up on his own!) and got the baby food from Lancer's baby bag. "Here young prince, Open your mouth and eat now." He slowly put the spoon in his face, but lancer would not accept it. "Oh, Don't be so fussy, fussy now. It's good, I would never lie to you. See?" jevil tried some of the food to encourage the child to eat. Lancer seemed to trust Jevil's opinion; the two shared a very special bond. The blue demon put more food on the spoon and guided it to lancer's mouth. He opened up immediately, accepting the food. This made Jevil smile. He loved seeing the baby happy. Once he had finished feeding the baby, Seam picked up Jevil and said "I'm afraid it's time for us to leave little one." Jevil frowned and said "But we were having such a lovely, lovely time. Can we come back and visit?"  
"Of course, I'm sure the King will need us again now that lancer is growing rapidly." Seam walked out and the two made their way back to their room.

Seam went towards the kitchen area and made himself some peppermint tea and Chai tea for Jevil. Jevil came walking on his toes and climbed on top of the counter. "What is it you need, my love?" Jevil whimpered and motioned for Seam to hold him. The ragdoll sighed and held the small imp close, slowly stroking his big curly horns. Jevil wrapped his legs around Seam's waist and kissed him lightly. "Oh, so That's what you want from me, Huh? I guess we can take this to another setting." seam walked to his bedroom and locked the door behind them. He definitely didn't want anyone walking in on the two making love. ESPECIALLY his friend, Roulxs Kaard. He would never hear the end of it.

He laid down on the large bed and let Jevil sit atop his chest. The imp cupped Seam's face and kissed him deeply, quietly moaning as he did so. seam slipped his hand underneath Jevil's shirt, running his hand down his lover's back. Jevil smiled and arched his back, like a cat getting ready to stretch. He unbuttoned seams coat and Seam Said "Getting a little excited, are we not?" Jevil looked down at him and said "I'm the ringleader here. Now hush up." He buried his face in the old cat's neck, kissing and bitting all up and down. Seam groaned and placed his paws on Jevils hips. Jevil then rocked back and forth as a response to Seams touch. He Guided seams paws to his shirt and said "You know what to do, do~" Seam obeyed and removed jevils shirt slowly, tossing it to the side afterwards. he pulled himself up and pinned the demon to the bed. "I love it when you dominate me..." Jevil whispered. He pulled of his bloomers, revealing his bare body. Seam left a trail of kisses up and down Jevils body, starting at his neck and ending at his V-line. Jevil Huffed and kissed seam again, shoving his long silky tongue against seams rough sand-paper like tongue.

Seam took off his coat, but left his bowers on.  
A mischevious grin spread across Jevil's face as he whispered "How about we pick up, up the pace." He slipped his hand up the cat's bowers, stroking his erection. Seam purred and his breathing got heavy. He slowly started to thrust into jevil's bare hands and he encouraged it. seam nuzzled his face into the crick of jevil's neck and he bit him, but not so hard as to cause pain. The duo's tails were wrapped around each other's, tightly squeezing as if they were hugging. The cat moaned and jevil replied with "I think i know hat kind of game I want to play now~"  
"Will...Will y-you give me a h-hint..."  
Jevil nodded and he yanked off Seam's boxers. He then said "Make your move, but mess up and you lose, lose."

Seam laid down on his back and positioned jevil so his entrance was right above seam's cock. He entered the small blue demon, who winced at first. Eventually Seam got a rhythm, and The blue demon's breathing went right along with it. Seam was going slow, and Jevil didn't like that.

"You're about...Huff...About to lose old cat..."

Seam moaned in reply and thrusted inside him faster and harder. Jevil clawed at Seam's sides, but seam didn't mind. He was sadomasochistic himself, so he got a kick out of it.  
"Keep going! Keep going!" the imp yelled in excitement.  
"A-are you sure?" seam grunted. He didn't want to harm the little one, he thought his body was fragile like a flower.  
He kept going, and eventually Jevil reached his climax. He moaned loudly and rode out his orgasm, making quite a mess in the sheets. Shortly after so did Seam. His cum came spilling out of jevil, who was panting up a storm.

"So, did I win the game~"  
Jevil smiled sweetly and said "Yes you did, did indeed win."  
Seam rolled out of the bed and lifted up jevil, who was now calm and tired. "How about we take a bath and clean up our mess before we end this day, hmm?" As the two made their way to the bathroom, They heard a very LOUD knock at their door followed by a familiar voice shouting "JEVIL! OPEN UP THIS INSTANT! THOU HAVETH ALOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Jevil wrapped a clean sheet around him and ran to the door giggling. 'What have you done this time' thought Seam.

The blue demon opened the door and was greeted by a rather angry Rouxls Kaard.

"What on EARTH is a Beanos meme!?"  
Seam busted out with laughter and watched as the two argued back and forth.

the end


End file.
